towerofdruagafandomcom-20200214-history
Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga
Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga (攻めCOMダンジョン ドルルルアーガ Seme Komi Danjon Dorururuāga) is a game released for Game Boy Color on December 15, 2000 only in Japan. The game takes place 100 years after the events from The Tower of Druaga. Gameplay Both the player and the opponent have their own dungeon, each containing five important rooms: the Jewel Room, the Warp Room(s) (amount varies depending of dungeon), and three rooms with a key in each one. The Warp Room allows the players to travel between the two dungeons. The Jewel Room is the starting point, where the Jewel Card is kept locked by a door with three locks, and the first to obtain the opponent's Jewel Card wins. Before the game, the player can place up to 2 creature cards from his deck in each room of his dungeon to protect them without using MP. The player begins in his Jewel Room with 50 MP (with additional MP for remaining deck power not used in the deck) and gains 1 MP per turn. MP is used to pay the cost of Spell Cards to use them, allowing the player to summon more creatures (with a limit of 8 creatures per room), and use equipments and consumable items. The player must go to the opponent's area by using the Warp Room and collect the three keys to open the door in the opponent's Jewel Room. If a player is killed, he will lose equipment cards that are in use and return to his Jewel Room with 0 MP, and will drop one of his cards in the area he died. Spell Cards There are four types of Spell Cards: Creature cards are the characters that assist the summoner, which includes knights, magicians, priests, slimes, undeads, animals and others. Equipment Item cards are cards that can be equipped by the player and in creatures, which are divided into weapons, armors and accessories. Consumable Item cards are cards used only once, which include potions and books. The Jewel Card contains a set amount of Deck Power to build the deck and will be in the player's Jewel Room during matches. Deck The deck can be formed with a maximum of 55 Spell Cards, one of which must be a Jewel Card, and additional Jewel Cards are not allowed. Each Spell Card has a cost to be added in the deck, and the cards total cost must not pass the Jewel Card's deck power. There can be only 4 of the same card. In the beginning of the game, the player can choose one of eight available decks, which are named after the divine beings Anu, Ishtar, Raman, Garu, Nergal, Humbaba, Nabu, and Nannaru. All decks begin with the Jewel Card Crystal Orb, with deck power of 160. Characters *'Gilsh:' The main character, a 15 year old knight that is descendent of Gil. He has a strong sense of justice. *'Kalia:' A 17 year old priestess that assists Gilsh. *'Horus and Seti:' Two brothers that are friends of Gilsh that join him. *'Yufutaru:' A Heavy Knight from the Sumer Empire that joins Gilsh. *'Enkaido:' A Mirror Knight. *'Barusutsūka:' The emperor of the Sumer Empire. Anshar is manipulating him. *'Driscoll:' A vampire. *'Succubus:' A demon that kidnaps Kalia and takes her to Anshar. *'Anshar:' A demon manipulating the emperor of the Sumer Empire. *'Druaga: '''A demon that was defeated by Gil a long time ago. Returns and later changes into '''Drururuaga', the last boss. *'Quox:' A holy dragon that lives in the remains of the Tower of Druaga. See also *List of Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga cards External links *Seme COM Dungeon: Drururuaga official site Category:Games